1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lasers. More specifically, the invention is a method of controlling the lasing wavelength(s) of a laser material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Having a laser that operates at multiple wavelengths is advantageous for a variety of applications in the fields of medicine, material processing applications such as cutting and welding, remote sensing, communications and holography, just to name a few. For example, in the case of a medical laser device, one wavelength could be strongly absorbed by human tissue and would therefore be used for removing top layers of tissue. Another wavelength might be weakly absorbed and therefore be useful for procedures that required a deeper penetration of the tissue.
Currently, when two such different wavelengths are required, two separate laser devices are employed. However, the cost associated with the purchase and maintenance of two separate laser devices is generally prohibitive. To avoid the purchase of two laser devices, one solution is to use the same basic hardware but change the laser rod, mirrors and power supply when it is necessary to change operating wavelengths. While this reduces the overall cost somewhat, it is a major inconvenience to change the hardware configuration of a laser. Further, the laser must be realigned for operation at the new wavelength. However, realignment of a laser is a task that requires knowledge that may not be readily available to the operator(s) of the laser device.